Knowing The Past
by Excessive Recon
Summary: Natsu and Gajeel are brothers. Their parents were killed. They join a clan called Fairy Tail and seek vengeance on whoever killed their parents.Then After this special mission they did together with Lucy and Levy They soon find out the truth about their pasts Eventual NatsuXLucy and GajeelXLevy with slight GrayXJuvia May contain OOCs Rated T for swearing and Gore
1. Prologue

**Yo! This is Miggymo247 here! This is now my Second Fan Fiction ^_^ So... really sorry if it sucks :P. **

**But of course, don't forgot to review me about anything that need improvi-**

**Natsu: oi! Miggy, get on with the frickin' story!**

**Me: But i was just finishing it off! There's no need to interrupt me...**

**Gajeel: Get on with it already!**

**Me: Fine... ):**

**Disclamer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the characters that are held in the Fan Faction. All Hail Hiro Mashima The mangaka!**

**^(^_^)^ lol xD**

* * *

** *The Two Assassins***

**_Prologu__e_**

_February 12__th__ X2012 Japan, Tokyo_

_In this Era, Guilds are no longer called guild. They are now called clans, much like to the modern era. After all, this is 2012. _

_There are many clans in Tokyo; some hidden and some that are freely open to the modern world. Only people with a lot of skill and a lot of faith can join clans. In this era, Magic no longer exists. People have now adapted to use modern technology for other means on weaponry. Guns, knives, bombs etc. Were mainly used for the weaponry in Tokyo. And of course, there would be illegal guns such as Lasers and many other devices._

_Now, as I mentioned before, there are many clans. And with a lot of clans come with many rankings. Right now, there are two clans that are tied with each other in the place of champion between ranks. The two clans are named: Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. These two clans are the strongest, they par with strength and intelligence. They were also skilled and very notorious; however, they would all do different types of jobs like protection. _

_They would also do many other simple things like helping other people in other counties. But of course, there would also be a dark side to each and every clan in Tokyo. The clans, contain two assassins, the assassins were specially picked out by the clan master himself. They are the most trusted in clans. They are like second in command to the clan._

_In Fairy Tail, there are two assassins. Their names are Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox. The funny thing is, they are brothers. ADOPTED brothers. They are skilled and intelligent; the reason why they were picked for the Assassin job. They are the strongest amongst the Fairy Tail clan and also the most compatible seeing as though they are brothers. Natsu is 19 and Gajeel is 20. _

_Despite Natsu being younger than his step brother, he is just as strong as him and smart as well. They were picked because they are the best team in the clan. They are currently training for the Tokyo Clan Showdown. An event where a clan can show its power and fight other clans for the strongest title in the country._

_In Sabertooth it is exactly the same. But this clan is much more Darker than most ordinary clans out there. This is because Sabertooth is an Assassin Clan. Most of the people in that clan are assassins. There would still be two assassins that are respected throughout the clan. However, these pair of assassins aren't men, they are girls. These girls are called: Lucy Heartphillia and Levy McGarden. Partners in the clans and also best friends with each other. Both of them can be very intimidating and yet friendly. Sabertooth are also entering the Tokyo Clan Showdown. Lucy and Levy are their contestants for the Showdown._

* * *

**Sooo... what do you think of the short prologue? xD Yes... I know its short but this IS just the prologue of the Fan Fic :3**

**Anyways don't forget to review and tell me on how to improve my Fan Fict-**

**Lucy: When are you gunna explain the history of me and Levy?**

**Me: Seriously, you just interrupted me... I will add you after i explain Natsu and Gajeel's History**

**Natsu: AW HELL YEAH!**

**Gajeel: Sounds good enough**

**Lucy: :L Not fair guys.**

**Levy: Agreed.**

**Guys can we Stop talking whenever you're told not to? Its really annoying me...**


	2. Natsu, Gajeel and The Fairy Tail

**Hey guys! This is my second fanfic and I hope you read the prologue of this or else you wont be able to know what's it about! I'll be probably updating every week or so. Sorry if the story doesn't meet your standards :L **

**I'm**** only 13 xD anyways have fun reading this Fan fiction!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Fairy Tail and its Characters.**

* * *

** Chapter one: Natsu, Gajeel and the Fairy Tail**

Natsu turned and tossed, remembering that dreadful night that happened 10 years ago.

_Flashback _

"_Mommy, mommy! Why are there people in black suits outside our house?" A 10 year old Natsu said. _

_His mom looked at him in nervousness and fear. She obviously knew who these people in black suits were, as did her husband. Oblivious to what Natsu said she grabbed Natsu and His older brother Gajeel and shoved them in a closet. _

"_Natsu… Gajeel… Whatever you hear, please… don't scream." As she said this she slammed the closet door and the Front door smashed open. _

"_IGNEEL!" A blonde-haired man in a suit cried out. _

"_Look! I already told you, I would pay you in 2 weeks!" The red-haired man said with a hint of nervousness in his face. _

"_Well the Boss said now so if you don't have the shit now you're gonna die."_

"_But we don't have the money yet!" A blue-haired woman cried out_

"_Too bad Igneel and Grandine. Your time is up"_

_*BANG BANG* _

_Two shots were heard and the sound of flesh hitting the floorboards. Natsu and Gajeel were peeping through the keyhole of the closet. They sat there in shock. Their parents were on the floor. _

_DEAD_

_Slowly anger builded up inside the 2 kids. The closet they were hiding in, contained 2 Glocks. Fully loaded. The 2 looked at each other with a plan in their head. _

_They grabbed the Glocks and burst out the closet firing their weapons. _

_In a matter of 50 seconds. Everybody dropped dead on the floor, all except for the blonde man who killed their parents._

"_Why… WHY DID YOU KILL OUR PARENTS!" Natsu Screamed_

"_THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Gajeel continued _

_The blonde man looked up at the kids who were pointing their firearms at him. A small insane smile crept to the man. _

"_Feels good to kill doesn't it? It's a good sport, right?" The man had completely lost his sanity. "Your parents… You're never going to get them back" He cackled spitting out blood. _

_Natsu had enough of this now_

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He fired his Glock into the man's head, completely penetrating his skull._

_Natsu fell on his knees and sobbed, while his older brother Gajeel comforted him. _

"_We'll avenge them soon Natsu. We will." His older brother said._

_End of Flashback_

Natsu had woken up at 3 in the morning, covered with sweat from the nightmare he had, or rather a memory. Seeing as though he's already up, he got changed into his normal attire when at the guild. Black trenchcoat with the Fairy Tail sign at the back coloured in red. White jeans leading down to his ankles.

He checked his email and a message popped up.

_From: Unknown _

_To: Natsu Dragneel_

_Eighty-thousand yen has now been transferred to your account. _

_Thank you for your cooperation in your Job._

Natsu sighed in relief. _'Well, that brightened up the mood today' _Natsu had dozed off in his chair.

* * *

He woke up and looked at the clock

_9:15 AM_

"Might as well go to the clan then!" He stood up, put his trench coat on while wrapping his scaled white scarf around his neck. His father gave him the scarf. Natsu would always wear it, even in the summer.

As he walked outside, he could feel the refreshing breeze blow across his face. It was only a 20 Minute walk to the clan. He usually passes by his best friend's house

"Oi Natsu! Wait up!" A raven haired man ran up beside him

"Rough night huh Gray?"

"Tell me about it."He sighed "Last night I had to deal with 4 men before actually getting to the man himself!"

Natsu chuckled "Last night, It was more or less an easy job. Kill his neighbours and take the box under the floorboard. It was easy apart from the smell the house had… it smelt like dog shit!"

Gray laughed at Natsu's misfortune.

They had now reached the clan. They opened the double doors revealing the whole clan. Fairy Tail was as lively as ever. Brawls all around the place, drunken men singing around the corner. And a flying chair that headed toward Natsu's face. Wait-what?

Natsu managed to grab the chair before it hit is face. The clan had now turned silent; they had completely forgotten that Natsu was there. A _highly_ respected man in the clan. Seeing Natsu's fierce eyes scanning around the hall, everybody stopped fighting and settled all the chairs and tables as they were. The clan was now lowered to no more than a conversation. No shouting and screaming.

Natsu walked over the bar maid Mira. Mira was one of the people who Natsu highly trusts. Being trusted by the 'Assassins' were a great honour. Mira welcomed Natsu with a heart-warming smile.

"You want the usual Natsu?" She smiled

"Yes Mira." He said as he flashed a toothy grin at her. Mira blushed seeing him smile. Nobody knew this but Mira had a crush on Natsu. Yes, THE Natsu Dragneel.

"By the way Mira, Have you seen Gajeel by any chance? "

"Sorry Natsu, I don't know where your brother is." Her blush had now disappeared from her face.

He walked away turning to the table where Gray, Erza and Wendy were sat. Gray was a Long-Distanced shooter. Erza was more of a close combat and Wendy was their medic, but she had some experience with a gun despite the face that she's only 13.

"Hey guys any news off the other Clans?" Erza shook her head.

"There was nothing much apart from a Job that includes killing an ambassador. " Erza said whilst eating her cake.

"_Pfft, ash brains here won't resist a job like that!" _Gray whispered to Erza causing her togiggle slightly. To Gray's bad luck, Natsu had good hearing and overheard what Gray had called him. Gray earned a hard punch to his face sending him flying across the clan hall knocking over a few tables.

"That's what you get for calling me Ash Brains, Ice Shit."

The whole clan started laughing at Gray. Their laughter was interrupted when a young man with long black hair running across his back. Grey t-shirt and black pants. He had piercing all around his face.

"Gajeel! I've been looking everywhere for you bro!" Natsu came up to Gajeel.

"Hey dude, I found us a job!"

"Oh? What's it about?" The pink-haired man said with an interested look on his face.

"We have to kill this Ambassador." Natsu's face gleamed up and jumped about. Gajeel was also one of two respected Assassins in the clan. He was partners and brothers with Natsu who was an assassin just like him. Gajeel is 20 whilst Natsu is 19. You could say that they were adopted brother since Gajeel's last name used to be Redfox.

"The Job starts tonight at the meeting." Gajeel said while calming Natsu down. "The meeting is in Tokyo Square in the tower. The place is heavily guarded so we're gonna need weapons and other gadgets. After the Job, We will get 300,000 Yen."

Natsu nodded.

"Well then!" Natsu brightening up. "Let's start getting the stuff!" He said as he rose a fist to the air.

_6pm Beside Tokyo Tower_

* * *

Natsu and Gajeel were stood next to the building that the Tokyo Tower was beside. Natsu had a M4 Carbine (which was one of his favourite weapons) and Gajeel and a Dragnuv.

Gajeel shot a line of rope across the 2 buildings. "Here Natsu." Gajeel handed him a grappling hook.

"You'll have to go there while I give you cover and watch your back from here, understood?"

Natsu nodded and continued to now slide down with the grappling hook, the assault rifle at his side. "Alright Natsu you're in." Gajeel said through their headset.

"You are 5 floors under the meeting, The next 4 floors are heavily guarded with FBI so you better watch your back."

"Understood, cover me as a go up the stairs."

"Will do."

Natsu had begun slowly climbing up the stairs with the Gun in his 2 hands.

"Natsu! You're going to have to clear the room to your right, they are blocking the lift that leads straight to the Meeting."

Natsu grinned "With pleasure!"

Doing so, he smashed the door open, threw a smoke grenade and waited for a few seconds. Natsu held a knife in his right hand and a pistol on his left. His Carbine was attached to the back of his trench coat.

He now entered the room, slicing the first man's neck. He stabbed the 2nd one in the abdomen and shot him in the head. 4 people were coughing in front of him, Natsu knew what he had to do. He threw is knife at a man's head whilst running up to the other man next to him knocking him out. He shot the person next to him in the Head causing the bullet to go through and hit the other guard. The smoke cleared away leaving an In-Use lift, Dead bodies, bullet shells and pools of blood.

Gajeel saw the room. 'Holy shit Natsu, you make a right mess on a job!' he chuckled slightly.

The lift had now gone to the floor where the meeting was held. He scrambled up to the top of the Lift before the Doors had opened. All the people in the meeting were confused and started at the empty lift. Two of the guards went to check it out, only to lead to their deaths.

Natsu had shot their heads. He jumped down, pulled out his Carbine and fired freely at the Ambassadors in the meeting. Bullets were flying everywhere and eventually, one of them had hit their targets. After all that havoc he caused, he slowly made his way to the bleeding target. He pointed his Carbine right at his heart. Then all of a sudden a man held a gun to his head.

'Fuck! I screwed up here didn't I?'

All in a matter of seconds, a bullet had went straight through the man behind Natsu.

"Remember Natsu, Always watch your back!" Gajeel said through his headset.

"Yeah, I forgot about that. Sorry I was having too much fun!" he said Jokingly.

"Alright, just get on with the job!"

Natsu held the gun to the Ambassador's head. Before he pulled the trigger the man spoke in a croaky voice.

"T-they… will come for… y-you."

Natsu grinned and laughed "Ahahahah! Old man, why don't you just shut the fuck up?" What he said was done, the bullet went straight through. Splattering his brains all over the walls of the tower.

"Hey Gajeel, Were done here. Lets go."

"I'm waiting for you outside."

* * *

_Outside Tokyo Tower_

"Good job you did there!" Gajeel said patting his back

"Yeah but it was all thanks to you! If you hadn't killed that man behind me, I would've been fucked.

"Yeah… just watch your back better alright?"

"Will do!" Natsu said with a toothy grin.

"Lets go to the Bar!" Gajeel suggested.

Natsu smiled "Drinks on me!"

As they left for the bar. A hooded girl in her 18s was sat on a bench near Natsu and Gajeel. Golden Hair was coming from her hood because of the wind. She had blue eyes and what seemed to be an evil smile that crept up to her face.

'Hmmm, Interesting...' The woman in the hood thought.

**oooooohh! Sorry for leaving a cliff hanger xD I just HAD to put it in cos I'm evil :D**

**Anywhoo I hoped you like the Fan Fic! I will be updating it soon. To give you the brief Subject in the next chapter: It is now about Lucy and Levy. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Lucy: It's about freaking time!**

**Levy: Yeah! Make us look good or else...**

**Me: *Whimpers* okay...**

**Natsu: *Drunken Voice* Wh-why is the *hiccup* sky purple?*Hiccup***

**It seems that Natsu got drunk xD **

**Review would be grateful :D Cya all later!**


	3. Lucy and Levy The Sabertooths

**Hey guys! Sorry for keeping you guys on edge. I had school sooooo it was pretty hard to keep up on writing the story up xD. **

**I also noticed the mistake I made in one of the characters. I Give a big Thanks to GoldenRoseLuceTanya for spotting that out :D **

**Anyways, enjoy ****the Fanfic!**

**Lucy: Miggymo247 Does not own Fairy Tail!**

**Why thank you Lucy xD**

**Chapter Two: Lucy and Levy**

_Outside Tokyo Tower_

"Good job you did there!" Gajeel said patting his back

"Yeah but it was all thanks to you! If you hadn't killed that man behind me, I would've been fucked.

"Yeah… just watch your back better alright?"

"Will do!" Natsu said with a toothy grin.

"Let's go to the Bar!" Gajeel suggested.

Natsu smiled "Drinks on me!"

As they left for the bar. A hooded girl in her 18s was sat on a bench near Natsu and Gajeel. Golden Hair was coming from her hood because of the wind. She had brown eyes and what seemed to be an evil smile that crept up to her face.

'Hmmm, Interesting...' The woman in the hood thought.

The hooded woman stood up from the bench. She put her hood down revealing quite beautiful features. She had large smile on her face. Brown eyes and Blonde/Golden hair, quite a woman she was. Especially her oversized breasts. But of course she was a nice looking woman, ok we are getting off topic here.

Anyways, she spoke through her headset

"Levy, come pick me up outside the Tokyo Tower entrance. I've got interesting news for the Sabertooth Clan Master. "

"I'm on my way Lucy-chan!" The bluenette replied.

Here's a little bit of history about Lucy and Levy.

_Lucy had always been a kind, polite and a cute little girl, but she had a very sad past. Her mother, Layla Heartfillia died of child birth. Or so what her father said. So only her father and the maids in the palace were to take care of the depressed stricken toddler. Lucy's best friend Levy McGarden who was a rich neighbour of The Heartfillia Residence always visited her and played with her. She was the only person that she ever trusted because her father was always busy with work she didn't even care about Lucy. Lucy's father seems to dislike her for some reason. When Lucy was 11 she sneaked into her meeting with a hooded man eavesdropping on the conversation._

"_So, how did the assassination go?" She heard what her father said and was now shocked._

"_Fine, The McGardens weren't expecting that were they? Her daughter Levy is heart-stricken about her mother's death. She is now the head of the McGarden family even though she's only 12!" The Hooded man cackled. _

_Lucy now stood there, looking through the slit between the unclose doors, shocked, and heart-broken that her OWN father assigned an Assassin to kill her best friend's mother._

"_Ahahahah! Nice job, just like when you killed my wife… she was so bitchy." Her father laughed stating the information that her Daughter Lucy had now known._

_She had enough of this. She ran straight for the door sprinting to her best friend's house and climbing through her window. She saw her blue-haired friend in her bed, tears coming out of her eyes. _

"_L-Lucy? What are you doing here!" The blunette asked looking up_

"_M-My father… H-He hired an assassin to k-kill your mother!" Lucy had now broken into tears_

_Levi, who was now also in tears thought up of an Idea._

"_Lucy-chan, Let's run away… I mean, nobody will come looking for us, right!"_

"_Y-Yeah lets run away, run away from this goddamn place!" Lucy said with a hint of happiness in her eyes._

_For the next hour they started packing their things in their bags. It wouldn't last them long but they were planning on joining a clan. _

_They left, and travelled for at least 2 days to Tokyo. They were found by a man with blonde hair._

"_What are you young girls doing in a City like this?" The man asked_

"_Oh… well we just ran away from our estate…" The young Lucy replied_

"_Estate?" The man looked surprised "You don't happen to be Lucy Heartfillia and your friend here is Levy McGarden?"_

_Lucy and Levy looked at each other confused. _

"_Yes we are." They both said in Unison_

"_Ah! Now I suppose you're looking for a clan right? I mean, this IS Tokyo."_

_The girls shyly nodded. _

"_Well then! Come join my clan!" The man said with a smile on his face. "Our clan is the best!_

_The girls were now excited and agreed with them._

_They were trained to be deadly assassins and they made a lot of friends in the clan. Despite the fact that there were only 14 women out of 80 people in the clan._

* * *

Lucy was picked up by her friend Levy just outside Tokyo.

"So, what happened in Tokyo Tower? Gunshots were heard by the pedestrians crossing by the Tower." Levy asked.

Lucy looked at her best friend.

"Yes, I investigated the scene assigned from the Master and his prediction were right."

Levy looked at Lucy,

"And what did you find?"

"I found the pink-haired one and the black haired man."

"You don't mean…?"

"Yes, Salamander Natsu, and Black-Steel Gajeel"

Lucy and Levy had smiles on their faces as they drove through the streets of Tokyo.

"Master will be proud." The bluenette said.

"He sure will."

* * *

**Sabertooth Clan, Master's Office**

Lucy and Levy had entered the Clan Master's Office only to see the Master with a man all beaten up in the corner.

"Erm…" Lucy and Levy said (Only if you could see their faces xD)

"Oh hello Lucy andLevy! My 2 Favourite Assassins!" A toned man exclaimed.

"Hello master, we bring great news!" Levy said with excitement in her voice.

The master looked up at the 2 women. With a hint of greatness in his eyes

"What of?"

"You know the area where you told me to investigate of where the gunshots were heard?" Lucy said now approaching the Master.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, we found something very interesting when we were investigating the area." Levy shyly said.

The women looked at each other with evil smiles on their faces.

"We found Salamander Natsu and Black-Steel Gajeel in the area." The master jumped straight up

"Well done! You have just earned yourself 5 days free time!" Master screamed with joy.

"Thank you, master. But we think that those two were responsible for the Gunshots in Tokyo Tower. I heard them talking about how and old man said that they will come for them. Should we inform the Police?" Lucy asked

"No,no,no. The police are too weak for the skills of Salamander Natsu and Black-Steel Gajeel. We must handle them carefully and personally." The master said. "For the mean time, have fun and relax. We'll get them in 3 weeks time."

"When the Tokyo Clan Showdowns start?" Levy asked surprisingly."

"Yes, we will take them out then." The master replied. But before you two ladies can relax, you see this man here?" He gestured to the badly beaten up man in the corner. "Please do the honours." The master said while walking out of the Office

"With Pleasure!" They both said as they approached the man. Levy pulled out a M24 Sniper Rifle which she always kept. Whilst Lucy pulled out a Katana.

She then sliced the man's abdomen open causing a shit ton of blood gush out of his stomach. Levy ended his misery with a bullet to the face. His brains splattered the wall. Then an undertaker cleaned the mess up and taking the body away to dispose of.

They walked out of the Office only to be met by Sting and Rogue.

"Hey sexy, why don't you give me a kiss." Sting said while moving closer to her face.

*SLAP*

A red mark appeared across Sting's face

"Sting, I already told you! I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Lucy screamed at his face. Just then Rogue tried to flirt with her best friend Levy.

Rogue was met with a sniper pointed at his face.

"Rogue… tsk tsk tsk. How many times have I told you? No." Levy said with a dangerous tone and look on her face.

"O-Ok Levy, I'm s-sorry…" Rogue said with fear in his face as he looked inside of the barrel of her gun

"Good, we are settled. Now you two boys scurry off before we kill you." Lucy said with seriousness in her voice.

"Aye!" The men said in Unison as they disappeared out of their sight.

The 2 women made their way to a table where their friends were, Ayaka and Kori. Ayaka was a pink-haired girl in her 18s much like Natsu only younger by 1 year. Kori was a white-haired girl who had a really shy personality amongst the Clan. She was really pretty and so she gets flirted with most of the time by male clan members.

"Hey Lucy-Chan, Levy-Chan!" Kori said cheerfully

"Hey Kori!" They both said.

"How was the job? It sounded really easy." Ayaka said while sipping her Coffee.

"It was! I saw Salamander Natsu and Black-Steel Gajeel in the area." Lucy replied

Ayaka looked up at her blonde-haired friend

"_The _Salamander Natsu?" Kori asked

"Yep!" Levy said.

"Wow, what were they like?"

"Meh, they didn't really look that dangerous except for Black-Steel Gajeel. He had weird piercing all over his face."

"Oh? Sounds like someone you r type Levy." Levy blushed madly at the statement. Its true, she did have a thing for punk-men like Gajeel.

"N-No he's our enemy!" Levy crossed her arms under her chest and turned away. "And I think Lucy likes that Salamander person!"

Lucy madly blushed just like Levy "W-What? How do you know that I like him?"

"Oh! So you _do_ like him!" Levy now surprised at Lucy's outburst

"I didn't say that!" With that she walked off to the bar

'_Well, that's not entirely true… I find him cute." _Lucy mentally slapped herself.

'_Lucy! What are you saying? He's __**your **__enemy. You are not supposed to find them cute!'_

Lucy sighed. "Hey Nagaski! Give us a shot of vodka please?"

"Yes Lucy-Chan, right away." The brown-haired man replied while getting the bottle of Vodka out and a small piece of glass. He poured the vodka in

"Here you go Lucy-Chan."

"Thank you Nagaski."

'_This Natsu person in going to be hard to beat. But worst of all, I seem to have feelings for him even though I only seen him and not met him.'_

Lucy sighed again

'_Gonna be one hell of a job in the Tokyo Clan Showdown…"_

**Tokyo Clan Showdown? I bet you're all wondering what that is right? I'll tell you in the next Chappy ;P **

**Yah and I'm sorry that there wasn't THAT much gore in it as I usually put. But yenno, busy with school xD**

**Anyways for now Goodb-**

**Lucy: Hold on a sec! What ARE you going to explain the next chapter?**

**Me: oh, well its going to be mainly where yo-**

**Natsu: Oi! Don't ruin the plot for us!**

**Lucy: Tell me!**

**Natsu: DON'T! *Natsu grabs Lucy by her waist to stop her trying to kill me"**

**Heh heh. Well I better go before Lucy starts to kill me.**

**Lucy: TELL ME!**


	4. Training Her

**Harro guys! Sorry for not updating soooner *facepalm* D: But ya know... i have school. But now its finished! Woooo! So i will probably update more frequently. I would like to thanks my IRL friends Connor and Lorraine for helping me with some ideas here**

**I hope you like this! This is the 4th (or 4rd?) chapter of Fight for Love. There wont be much gore here wait, I don't think there going to be even gore in this chap xD**

**However, there will be NaLu in this scene ;) anyways, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and Its Characters portrayed in this Fan Fiction.**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**Training Her**

Natsu and Gajeel walked into the Fairy Tail the next day. The Clan was noisy as ever, nothing had really changed that much since Natsu joined the Guild 10 years ago. It was lively as ever. Natsu walked up to the Table where Erza, Gray and Wendy were sitting.

"Hey!" Natsu cheerfully said.

"Sup Natsu." Gray calmly said while sipping his Coffee.

"So, any new jobs you guys found around here?" Gajeel asked with a hint of interest in his voice.

Now, Erza and Gray looked at each other nervously

"Well…?" Natsu crossed his arms, he was getting a bit impatient.

Erza finally spoke up: "Well, there is this one quest. But it involves 2 people that get nominated from _**EVERY**_ clan to join the quest. It is a very hard quest."

Gajeel had a smirk on his face, as did Natsu

"We will be able to handle it!" They both said in Unison

"Well then…" A voice was heard on the second floor of the Clan. This was in the Clan Master's office.

"Master!" Natsu said while kneeling down to the Clan Master called Makarov.

"Stand up Natsu my boy! Fairy Tail will be joining this Multi-Clan Job. And I pick Natsu and Gajeel to do this job. They will make Fairy tail The Strongest out of all the Clans!"

The Clan was in Uproar as the Master gave his statement out.

"Alright!" Natsu screamed while pumping his fist in the air. "When does this start?"

"It starts In a week so you guys better get ready to win this competition between the clans! Oh wait! I forgot to tell you what the job is about!" Makarov said while waving his arms in the Air.

"Oh…?" Gajeel muttered.

"The quest is to assassinate the Head of CIA that is being escorted out of Japan in Mito. He is heavily guarded and seems to be almost impossible to actually kill him. So I chose you Assassins because I know that you guys will make the Impossible possible. Better get training!"

"Well then! There no time to lose!" Natsu said whilst running out of the clan doors.

'_Oh Natsu, your just as childish as ever.' _Gray thought as he watched Natsu dart out of the place.

Gray stood up and walked over to the smiling Barmaid.

"Hey Mira, have you seen Juvia by any chance?" He asked

"No sorry, why are you asking? Are you going to confess your feeling to her?" Mira said chuckling

"W-What? Mira! I don't like her!"

"Suuuuuure…" Mira teased and walked off to the back storage where all the Beer and Vodka were.

Gray went outside in the Chilly Morning air.

'_Guess I'll go looking for her then'_

* * *

**6 Days Later**

Natsu was now prepared for the quest along with his older brother Gajeel.

"You up for this bro?" Gajeel asked.

Natsu made his trademark grin. "Of course I am! Tomorrow we will complete the Quest!"

"But of course, we need to think up of a plan to kill the Head of CIA."

Natsu paced back and forth in his room. He looked down to his feet in thought

"Well?" Gajeel asked

Suddenly Natsu sprang his head up.

"I've got it!" He screamed

Gajeel jumped back from Natsu's outburst. "Go on then! Tell me!"

"You've still got that suit from that Job we did a couple weeks ago right?"

"Yep, but what has that got to do with this?"

"Its black right and it fits me perfectly?"

"Yeah."

"Well…" Natsu sat down in the nearest chair possible. "If I was to dress up as one of the Guards we would be able to reach him and kill him!"

Gajeel smiled. "What a fucking great idea! I'll get the roof while you go infiltrate the guards."

"That's the plan!" Natsu said

Natsu looked out of the window and saw a hooded girl sat near the bench of his house. He noticed that this was the same girl he saw when he finished the Tokyo Tower Job. He knew it was her because of the scent she was giving off, Vanilla sweet. Gajeel went back to his room and literally fell asleep straight away in his bed. Natsu on the other hand, decided to investigate. He went downstairs and quietly opened the door.

He held his Magnum close to him being aware of what if it was a trap. He approached the woman in the hood. He wrapped his arms around her neck not choking her just making sure that she couldn't struggle out. He then raised the weapon to her head whilst she was squirming about trying to get free of Natsu's grasp.

"Get off me!" The hooded figure said

"You've been stalking me haven't you?" Natsu said while pointing the gun at the side of her head. "What is the reason of you following me, eh?"

"As if I would tell you!" she screamed at Natsu.

"Well then…" He said as he pulled out a combat knife: "We'll just see who you are."

To the hooded figure's amazement he circled around her at light speed and her hood had been cut to pieces.

"H-How did you…?" The girl said revealing brown eyes and blonde hair swaying from the pressure of the knife swing.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

How did he do that? That was inhumanly impossible! I've never seen a human attack at speeds of that. However, this boy was good-looking when I got close to him. Wait, Lucy! What are you thinking? You're not supposed to like the person who will rival you in the Quest Tomorrow!

"Hmph, Natsu's the name." He said while putting his combat knife and magnum away. "Why don't you introduce yourself to me? After all I _did_ spare your life."

Hmm, he did spare my life and he told me his name, might as well tell him my name

"My name is Lucy, Lucy Hea-"

"Heartfillia. I've heard of that name before, my father once worked for that company." Natsu interrupted Lucy

The nerve of him! Interrupting my introduction! W-Wait did he just say his father worked for _my_ father?

I looked up at him: "Ahh, so your Natsu Dragneel? The Great Salamander."

"Yep."

**Normal P.O.V.**

Lucy looked up at the sunset, thinking of what happened to Natsu's father

"I'm not being rude, but what happened to your father?" Lucy turned around and asked Natsu

"Killed, along with my mother. They were killed by men in black suits." He replied still not looking at Lucy

"Oh I'm so sorry, my mum was killed by men in black suits as well."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Well then at least we have something at common." Natsu said while finally looking at Lucy. To Natsu's eyes, Lucy was a really hot girl that men could just drool over. But what made her prettier was the colour of her eyes and the size of those boobs. Subconsciously Natsu looked at Lucy's breasts and Lucy noticed. She went bright red.

"W-What are you looking at pervert!" Lucy yelled while covering her breasts

"Oh, erm sorry I was spacing out." Natsu blushed looking away from her.

"Yeah right…"

"I swear I was!"

Lucy walked closer to Natsu still arguing with him; suddenly she tripped on a crack from the pavement. She braced for impact but all she got was warm hands embracing her. Their position was quite awkward. Natsu was holding Lucy by his chest while Lucy was inches away from Natsu's face.

"G-G-Get off me!" Lucy now turned into the colour of a tomato

"Fine, you are really clumsy you know that." Natsu said as she put down Lucy

"I AM NOT!" She yelled as she threw a punch at Natsu's face. Fortunately for Natsu he managed to dodge Lucy's attack with ease

"Tch, your slow as well." He said with grin.

"S-Shut up!"

"You know, you look really cute when you're angry." Natsu suddenly blurted out.

"W-What?" once again Lucy's face had changed colour.

"N-Nothing." Natsu looked away."Hey, I've got a deal for you."

Lucy's ears pricked up. "Oh? What is it?"

"You know that quest tomorrow night where we have to kill that CIA guy?"

"Yeah"

"Well, If I train you in my other house to become stronger we will split the money between me,Gajeel you and that other assassins- What was her name now...Levy? Yeah that's it"

Lucy thought for a while thinking of the amount of money they would get. She calculated that everyone of them will get at least 6 Million Yen Which is a lot of money.

"Fine." Lucy gave in

Natsu grinned, "Alright then Luce!"

"Luce"

"Yeah! It's your nickname."

Lucy only smiled at this statement he made. Natsu called for a taxi.

"To 54 Dorien Street please." Natsu said while giving him the money

"Extra 30 yen for your Girlfriend there." The Taxi driver said.

"Oh sorry here and she's not my girlfriend… she's just a friend."

"Yeah!" Lucy said

"Oh! Well sorry. It's just that you two have matching clothes." The taxi driver said while he started to drive. Natsu and Lucy only just had noticed now that they were indeed wearing matching clothes.

"We're just friends." Lucy blurted out. Natsu looked Lucy and mouthed _'friends?' _ She smiled and nodded back to the pink-haired young man. A grin crept up to Natsu's face making Lucy blush.

**20 Minutes Later**

"Here it is." The Taxi Driver said while stopping in front of a small cottage

"Thanks." Natsu replied as he stepped outside and offered Lucy his hand. Lucy accepted and they both went into the cottage.

"Pretty small place here."

"Yeah, I come here to train."

"Train? How do you train in this small cottage?" She asked waving her arms about gesturing the cottage.

"I said I train here. Not in the cottage." He scowled walking to what appears to be back garden. He walked over to a statue and pulled it's head out revealing a lever.

"What the hell?" Lucy said wondering what that very lever does.

Natsu grinned as he pulled the lever down. Then the whole of the Garden split in half revealing a circular lift Lucy stood in shock what she just say. All of a sudden she was swept up off her feet and was carried bridal style to the circular lift.

"L-Let go of me!" Lucy screamed as the doors closed

Natsu dropped her on her butt.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"You told me to let go… so I did!"

Lucy pouted, _'Hm Lucy looks cute when she pouts- wait Natsu! What are you thinking? She's just a friend.'_ Natsu thought

The lift stopped and when the doors opened it revealed some kind of arsenal. There was a firing range, a Dojo and… a café?

"Wow Natsu! I never knew you had _this _kind of training,"

"Pfft, you haven't seen anything yet!" He said smiling. "Happy, Carla, Lily!"

3 people slowly approached them. A man with Blue hair, a woman with white hair and another man with black hair with a single ear piercing.

"Yes Natsu, you called us?" Carla asked

"I'd like to introduce you to a friend!" He said while gesturing to Lucy as she only shyly waved at them behind Natsu's back.

Happy held his hand out "Nice to meet you-erm-"

"L-Lucy, the name's Lucy." She said while shaking his hand

"My name is Happy by the way!" He said "This is Carla." He gestured to the white-haired woman. Carla smiled at Lucy making her smile back. "And this is Lily." He pointed to the black-haired man.

"Ok, enough with the introduction! You wanna start training Luce?" He asked pulling Lucy inside the Dojo.

"Sure thing Natsu!"

"Alright!" He said while pulling off his T-Shirt

"W-What are you doing N-Natsu?" The blushing Lucy asked while shielding her eyes.

"Luce, do you expect me to fight you hand to hand with _that_ on?" He said stretching his arms. Lucy saw how toned Natsu was and she blushed even more.

"O-Ok lets get started!" Lucy said regaining her Posture

"Hit me with your best shots!" Natsu shouted with a smile while changing to his defensive stance.

"I won't hold back!"

Lucy swung her right hand at Natsu but he managed to dodge it and push her back. She ran as fast as she could to him and roundhouse kicked him in the stomach shoving him 2 steps back. Natsu just smiled.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to take me out!"

Lucy followed up with scissor kicks, she suddenly felt a hand grab her ankle and was flown to the other side of the Dojo and fell over landing on her back.

"Oww!" she said in pain rubbing her back. "Natstu…!"

And with that one word Natsu bent backwards and dodged Lucy's punch. He slid under her and simply pushed her away.

"Is that the best you got? Come on, you're an assassin like me and that means you should have the same skills and agility as me!" Natsu said while crossing his arms "C'mon Luce."

"Hmph"

She surprisingly kicked him in the face; Natsu reacted to this by jumping in the air and flipped over Lucy.

"W-Woah, didn't see that coming." He said while rubbing his cheek.

Lucy just smiled "I am full of surprises!"

"Now I guess its my turn to attack." Natsu said with an evil voice.

"Oh sh-" Lucy was interrupted when Natsu appeared behind her and grabbed her waist. He and Lucy then were in midair as Natsu let go of Lucy.

"Argh! Natsu!" She screamed as she fell down and sprained her leg.

Lucy got up and tackled Natsu into the wall causing some swords to fall upright.

"Hah! I won that!"

"Arrghh…! Damn Luce you really are strong" Natsu complimented

"Why thanks you!"

Lucy began to walk but she forgot that she sprained her ankle and collapsed. She then braced the impact of the cold wooden floor, but she got that warm feeling wrapped around her waist. Natsu had Lucy in his arms

"Well, looks like you sprained your ankle. Look Luce I'm really sorry about that!" Natsu panicked

"Natsu its ok! Just wrap it in bandages and it will be fine."

**11pm **

Natsu was up reading a book in his bedroom of the underground system. Lucy walked in and immediately collapsed on the bed.

"I'm soooo tired Natsu…" Lucy hastily said

"Tch, you'll get used to it Luce. You know what? I'm getting tired as well." He said while taking his reading glasses off. He jumped on the bed where Lucy was and covered the blanket over them.

"G'night Luce."

"W-Wait, Natsu don't you think its kind of awkward sleeping in the same bed?" Lucy asked who was red as a tomato

"Well if you don't mind, I won't mind!" He said with a hearty grin on his face.

"Ok Natsu…"

**10 Mins Later**

"N-N-Natsu…" Lucy asked

"Yes Luce?" Natsu turned around and saw Lucy chattering her teeth.

"I-I'm C-C-Co-" Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest.

Lucy blushed madly _'Oh My God he is hugging me! Wait, he's so warm…_'

"Thanks Natsu." Lucy said while she snuggled into Natsu's chest as Natsu snuggled in her neck. She smelled of Vanilla and Flowers.

"No problem Luce, I'll do anything for my nakama."

Lucy muttered to herself almost incoherent "I like you Natsu." She muttered before falling asleep

'_I like you too Luce_' Natsu thought with a big grin and chuckled inwardly. He then fell asleep with Lucy in her arms and his face buried in her neck. They looked like a couple.

Happy and Carla were stood outside the open door to Natsu's bedroom

"They look so cute don't they?" Carla asked

"Yeah. They remind me of us!" He said with a grin-like-Natsu's

"Oh, do be quiet." She said as she kissed Happy on the lips

"Let's leave them alone."

"Aye!"

And with that they closed the door. But of course, Happy _had_ to take a picture of them before they left so they could show the whole clan.

'_Natsu will probably kill me if I show this to the whole clan, but this will be all worth it' _ Happy thought as he printed out the picture of Natsu and Lucy sleeping with each other.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Happy opened the door to the clan and strolled over to the barmaid.

"Why hello there Happy!" Mira said with he trademark smile "Do you want the usual?"

"No, I've got something to show the whole clan about Natsu!" Happy said with a devious smile.

The Barmaid put he elbows o the table and out her hand over her cheek.

"Which is…?"

"Let us have that projector and could you bring down the white screen please?" Happy said whilst pointing to the Projector behind her.

"Alright!"

Mira gave happy the Projector and he put a table in the middle of the clan to lay the projector on. Mira put the white screen down and signalled Happy to start.

"Minna!" Mira shouted to get everyone's attention

"Happy here has got something all to show you about Natsu!"

Mumbles and muttering spread across the room and then went into an uproar. Erza slammed her sword down at table making a humongous loud clashing noise.

"BE QUEIT!" Erza shouted, she can be scarier than Natsu sometimes. Everyone shushed down and Happy slowly inserted the photo inside of the projector. The image was blurry at first but then everyone's eyes widened when they saw the picture and many mouths dropped open.

"This is Natsu's new _friend_!" He gestured to the photo.

"What the!" Gray shouted as he saw the photo. "Natsu's got himself a girlfriend before ME!"

All the men in the clan were staring in Envy how the 19 Year old assassin got a smoking hot6 girlfriend. But of course all the girls squealed at the sight of Natsu sleeping with a girl just like him.

"Everybody calm down…" Happy sweat dropped "They are not dating! They are just cuddling in bed together." He said waving his arms about.

Mira was still frozen on the spot. She was in her thoughts how the last time she tried matchmaking Natsu with Lisanna but failed. Maybe she had a chance with this couple.

"Happy what is her name?" Mira asked

"Her name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia." Happy replied as he drank his beer.

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted in Unison

**Back at Natsu's Bedroom**

The sunlight pierced through the gaps between the curtains and making Lucy open her eyes. Her eyes met with Natsu's who was already awake.

"Morning Luce!" He said

Lucy just smiled "Morning Natsu…" She then noticed that they were cuddling against each other and she blushed

"Luce you ok? You seem very red." Natsu asked with a worried face

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." She tried getting out of bed but Natsu's arms were still around her. She then fell off the bed causing Natsu to fall off as well and land on top of her. His hand were wrapped around Lucy's waist and Lucy's arms were wrapped around his neck. Their faces were separated by an inch of space.

"N-Natsu… I've got something to tell you." Lucy said coming closer to Natsu's lips. "I love you." She whispered and kissed Natsu. Natsu responded back and put his tongue inside her mouth exploring it everywhere.

They broke apart panting for air.

"I love you too Luce." Natsu smiled.

"Well I better get going! My friends are probably worried about me." She said while fixing her hair and grabbing her hair.

"Ok Luce!" He said while kissing her full on her lips.

"Bye!" and with that she took the Circular lift and left.

'_Luce, I Love you so much' _ He thought as he got changed and went to the clan hall.

He entered and shouted

"Morning minna!"

"Good morning Natsu." Happy said in the bar stools smiling deviously. Everyone gave him looks and people muttered about something Natsu's ears couldn't tell.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" He asked

"Look at the screen." Mira said pointing at the screen.

"What is i-" Natsu stopped and dropped his coffee. Everyone just held back their laughter knowing that Happy is going to get it badly.

"Happy…" He muttered to himself while a massive killing aura covered the whole room even scaring Erza. Happy had ran full speed out of the door.

"I am so going to _**kill**_ you happy." And with that he left and everybody started laughing

"Did you see his face! Ahahahah!" A man said

"Happy is soo going to die!" Another man said

Gajeel was smirking in the corner of the clan sipping away at his beer.

_Guess he's finally in love. Someone finally managed to wipe to blood out of his hand and make him really happy for the first time._

* * *

**Well? What do you guys think? I made Happy, Carla and Lily into humans LOL tell me if this is a bad idea xD but I think it's quite nice because since this IS in a Modern world I would do them as humans and not flying talking cats. **

**Anyways, I would again, like to thank my 2 friends Connor and Lorraine giving me ideas for the next chapt and this one as well**

**Sayonara! ~Miggymo247**


	5. A Walk in The Park

**Hey guys :P I managed to update this early because now I have the school holidays :D. BTW I've been noticing, people have been mistaking me for a girl xD. Lets make this clear, I am not, I repeat, not a girl. ok? Anyw-**

**Natsu: They probably thought you were a girl cos of ur name :L**

**Gajeel: That would explain it. **

**Me: Hey guys! Been a while since you actually talked here. And yeah I know -_-' **

**Lucy: It doesnt sound girly though?**

**Natsu: Meh...**

**Levy: yes it doe!**

**Me: Shut up! no it doesnt...**

**Levy: yes it does. **

**Me: you guys just do the disclaimer ok?**

**Natsu, Gajeel, Levy&Lucy: Miggymo247 does not own Fairy Tail! Neither does he own the characters here!**

**Me: Thanks, Anyways, enjoy!**

**Levy: I still think your name sounds girly**

**Me: HOW DOES IT?**

**A Walk in the Park**

"_You've still got that suit from that Job we did a couple weeks ago right?"_

"_Yep, but what has that got to do with this?"_

"_Its black right and it fits me perfectly?" _

"_Yeah."_

"_Well…" Natsu sat down in the nearest chair possible. "If I was to dress up as one of the Guards we would be able to reach him and kill him!"_

_Gajeel smiled. "What a fucking great idea! I'll get the roof while you go infiltrate the guards."_

"_That's the plan!" Natsu said_

Gajeel walked out of the room leaving Natsu to stare out of the window. He collapsed on his bed and dozed off. He woke up an hour later and looked at the clock. It was 6pm and it was already getting dark.

'_Might as well go for a walk in the park.'_ He thought as put on his leather jacket and black Nike shoes. He noticed that Natsu wasn't there anymore and the door was left open.

'_Guess he went out in a hurry.' _ Gajeel shrugged and walked out closing the door and locking it.

**Gajeel's P.O.V.**

Took me about 10 minutes before I finally reached the park. It was getting dark, just the way I like it. I entered the park gate putting on some earphones and started to walk around. To be honest, the park was a big place and it takes me at least 1 hour to walk all of it.

That's why I like this place, it helps me reflect and it is really peaceful around here. Fuck that, it always is peaceful here. I saw Gray walk past

"Hey Gajeel, do you know where Juvia might be?" He aked

"Try her House, I think she's feeling ill." I replied

"Oh thanks."

And with that he left going to Juvia's house

Whenever I go for my walks I would always see a blue-haired girl in her 17s sitting there with her glasses reading books. She was quite pretty with her hair falling down to her shoulders. Every now and then she would look at me but I wasn't looking at her.

This time I saw her on the bench reading books again but then I saw at least 9 people come up to her. They were wearing black suits and had shades covering their eyes so they hid their identity.

They all surrounded her; I hid behind a tree watching the scene before my eyes. Was she in trouble? Should I help her? She then put down her reading glasses and looked around. Before I knew it, guns were aimed at her.

_SHIT!_

**Normal P.O.V.**

Gajeel pulled out a small machete underneath his jacket which he always keeps with him just in case. Levy was now terrified. Without her weapon she is useless and defenceless. As she was prepared to face death, in a split second after the man fired is Gun at her the bullet did not hit her, but was instead sliced in half by a black hooded figure.

" It's not nice to pick on a lady." The hooded figure said,

"Fuck off! Just DIE!" The leader shouted

However due to the blood Natsu and Gajeel had, he was just as fast as Natsu. So he cut up everyone's gun in half.

"W-What the…?" A man stuttered

"I suggest you leave this girl alone." The hooded figure said with a metallic voice.

"Tch, The master sent us here to kill her. So try stopping us!" The blonde-haired man mockingly said.

"As you wish. " The hooded man said in a dark and killing tone.

The hooded man sliced the leader's neck making the blood spurt out into his fellow comrades scaring them and distracting them. The hooded man took this as an opening and roundhouse kicked the man and stabbed the other one's knee making him collapse. He took care of the other 5 by stabbing them in different places making the place where they were a bloody mess. However, Gajeel did not see the other man that was slowly creeping up from behind.

The man stabbed Gajeel in the shoulder making Gajeel scream in pain as he pulled the dagger out of his shoulder and threw it directly at the man's eye causing blood to burst out of the area. The man fell flat on the dirt with a blood pool forming.

He slowly went over to Levy and dragged her away from the park.

"W-Wait! You're Hurt!" She cried

"It doesn't matter, I'm fine." Gajeel replied "I'm taking you to my place if you don't mind."

She nodded and proceeded to follow Gajeel to a medium-sized house.

10 minutes passed and Gajeel had wrapped his wound up still keeping his hood up.

"My name is Levy, Levy Mc-"

"Garden, Levy McGarden. An assassin from Sabertooth." Gajeel interrupted

"How did you know my name?" She asked

"Well, I know your name because…" Gajeel said whilst uncovering his hood

Levy gasped at the figure that had piercing all over his face and had jet black hair.

"Y-You're the infamous Black Steel Gajeel!" She cried out pointing at him.

"Now, now." Gajeel said pushing her arm away from his view "It's not nice to point at people."

Levy's P.O.V.

Why on earth, would all the people in this world, Gajeel have to come and save me! But what made me more curious is how he sliced those people's guns in a matter of split second! It was inhumanly impossible, as far as I read the books about the anatomy of a human body.

"Hey there, Levy you alright?" I heard a voice. I suddenly realized that I was spacing out.

"Wuh? Oh I'm fine." I replied back but for some reason I felt a hot feeling in my cheeks. Oh God no, I'M BLUSHING! IN FRONT OF BLACK-STEEL GAJEEL!

"Levy, are you alright? You seem to look like your having a fever." He felt my forehead with his hand. His hand was really cold actually.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, just a little hot." I replied.

"Alright, come on." He held is hand out to me and I pulled myself up. But something stopped me and a collapsed. My right leg went numb and I couldn't move it. I looked at it and my eyes widened.

"M-My leg!" I screamed out looking at the bullet lodged into my leg.

"Come here," He said while picking me up bridal style, I blushed MADLY when he did that. "Let's go to my place where it's safer, ok?" I nodded in reply smiling at his tenderness.

**Normal P.O.V. **

And so, Gajeel ran as fast as he can to his house which only took about 5 minutes because of his incredible speed. They went inside and Gajeel put Levy down in the Sofa. He then tended to his injuries then to Levy's.

As he bandaged Levy's leg and carefully pulling out the bullet from her leg, he asked her a question.

"By any chance are you joining that mission involving the CIA Head?" He asked focusing on her leg.

"Yeah I am, me and this other assassin called Lucy. It's a clan free for a- Ahh!" Levy was interrupted when she felt a jolt of pain in her leg as Gajeel pulled out the bullet.

"Shit, sorry."

"It's ok."

He then stood up and binned all the rubbish away. Levy looked at Gajeel wondering what to do to repay him back in the park incident.

"Hey Gajeel." I asked

"Yeah?" He stopped cleaning and looked at her.

"Since you helped me in that park incident, why don't we split the money?"

"Sounds like a great idea!" Gajeel said while grinning. "We'll still get a LOT of money!"

"Yep."

After that it was a 5 minute long silence in the room and Gajeel was typing something on his computer and Levy was reading a book. She broke the silence. "Hey, Thanks back there, you really saved my life." She said with a smile on her face.

"No problem, just a reaction." Gajeel replied looking at her.

"But that isn't enough." She walked over to Gajeel "I'll have to give you something else." Her heart painfully thumped inside as she got close.

"L-Levy what are you d- oomph!" When Gajeel stood out Levy kissed him full on the lips. Gajeel didn't back away from her. Instead, he kissed back slipping in his tongue and exploring her mouth every bit of it. Gajeel and Levy then fell on the Bed still kissing each other passionately.

Then after they kissed for at least 2 minutes they broke apart panting for air.

"W-Wow." Gajeel said catching his breath. "You're a really good kisser you know that?" Levy said catching her breath as well.

"Same with you!" He smiled as Levy blushed.

"Gajeel... I love you." She blushed madly when she said this to Gajeel.

"I love you too, Levy." Gajeel blushed, which was a really rare sight to see.

And with that Levy fell asleep on Gajeel on the bed. He wrapped around his arms on Levy hugging her as a sign to keep her safe. He kissed her forehead and he felt his eyes get heavy and dozed off into a dream of Levy.

* * *

**Meanwhile, as all that happened. Gray was stood outside Juvia's house. **

Gray stood in front of Juvia's House.

'_Damn, I'm nervous to tell Juvia about my feelings... What if she doesn't even like me?' _

Gray was in a dilemma, but he mustered up all his courage and knocked on the door. And waited for the door to open. It was 10 seconds until the door flung open to a Juvia wrapped in a blanket

"G-Gray-sama?" She said rubbing her eyes and focusing her vision on the raven-haired boy.

"Hey Juvia." He waved coming into the house. All in a matter of seconds Juvia hugged Gray tightly causing him to almost not breath.

"Gray-Sama you came to see me?" She asked

"Yes I did Juvia." Gray replied with a smirk on his face.

"But why did come to see Juvia?" Gray squirmed from the hug and said: "Because I heard you were ill and so I came to see you ." juvia blushed when he said those exact words to her.

"J-Juvia thanks you G-Gray-sama." She said with a smile.

"No problem Juvia, want to watch a movie?"

"That would be nice."

They watched a romantic, angst film. After it had finished tears were swelling up from their eyes of how sad the movie was.

"J-Juvia thinks that film was sad." She sniffed "Y-Yeah me too." Gray said wiping his tears away. Juvia tried getting up but she couldn't. So then Gray picked her up bridal style and started to bring her upstairs.

"G-Gray-sama, w-what are you doing?" She asked blushing madly "Helping you up of course." Gray said smiling at the Blue-haired woman who made her face even redder.

Gray entered Juvia's room and put her down on the bed.

"Umm, Juvia I have something to tell you." Gray said while scratching the back of his head.

"What is it Gray-Sama?" As she pricked her ears up

"I…" Gray paused for a moment.

"I..." Gray couldn't say it.

"I what?" Juvia said. Then Gray surprisingly leaned closer to Juvia's face making Juvia blush redder than a tomato. "G-Gray-sama what are you doing?" Juvia said shocked in place.

Gray whispered to her ear. "I love you Juvia." And with that he kissed her on the lips causing them to fall flat on their back to the bed. They kissed passionately and Gray slipped his tongue into Juvia's mouth making her eyes widen, she closed her eyes slowly enjoying the moment kissing him back with full force.

A few minutes had passed and they split up gasping for more air.

"G-Gra-"

"Shh. Go to sleep Juvia." Gray said putting on of his fingers over her mouth. She nodded and closed her eyes.

"I love you Gray-sama." She said as she fell asleep.

Gray replied by kissing her cheek and saying: "I love you too Juvia." He dozed off as well while holding Juvia in her arms.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Gajeel woke up and saw Levy's beautiful sleeping face. He smiled at her slowly got out making sure she didn't wake up her Girlfriend.

He wrote a note and put it on the table and got changed in his normal attire. He went over to Levy and kissed her on the forehead and went to the Clan.

He entered the doors and saw Natsu's blue-haired partner with Mira setting up the projector. He shrugged and just walked off to the coffee machine getting himself some coffee.

After happy and Mira set up the projector they showed a photo of his brother sleeping with some girl. He spat out his coffee all over the guys in front of him. Causing the two to slowly move away.

Gajeel sat there with a massive smirk on his face as Natsu entered the clan hall and looking at the picture. Gajeel was happy that his brother was finally happy and had a peaceful night sleeping. When he was young, Natsu would always twitch and turn every night screaming silently into the pillows.

Gajeel was really glad his brother was happy and with someone who could stop him from his daily nightmares.

_He really was glad_

* * *

**Yo! How did you think? I had to fit 2 scenes of the couples here... but meh! im making progress :P. My friend, Connor. He is absolutely obsessed with gray and juvia, so i wonder what he thinks!**

**Natsu: WHERE'S HAPPY? **

**Me: Holy- I dont know!**

**Natsu: I'M SOOO GOING TO KILL HIM *walks off***

**Holy...*collapses***


	6. The Job

**Hey guys :3 Im SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in ages D: I was busy and we went on holiday :L I will continue this Fanfic :3 Ive had this idea for the Natza fans to make a fanfic. tell me if i should make a NatZa or another NaLu :D**

**Btw a shout out to my friends on the Fanfiction website and are also my friends IRL. Nyaapower :P**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dus not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does ^_^**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**The Job**

After all that commotion was over with Natsu ending up finding Happy and beat the living day light out of him causing him to never do a stunt like that ever again. Happy swore to never, ever embarrass Natsu like that ever again. He also had to sort out and tell the guild about _that_ incident:

"Natsu…" Erza said standing in front of the pink-haired teen tapping her foot impatiently. It was 11 Am and Natsu was stuffing his face with spicy chicken.

"Whafgh ddno ygou wadfntg Erazfa?" (What do you want Erza) Natsu muffled with food in his mouth.

"Why don't you explain who this girl WAS?" she said while holding out a photograph of Lucy and Natsu in bed sleeping with ach other. He blushed when he saw the photo and swallowed his food. "And tell us why she was a Heartfilia?" Erza said with a smirk on her face.

Natsu stood there, not knowing what to say in case he said anything embarrassing and the whole guild would laugh at him. He dashed for the door but was blocked by Loki, Gray and Elfman with smirks on their faces and looking at Natsu. "Go on then, tell us who this girl is." Gray said whilst shoving Natsu to the front of a clan hall. "No!" Natsu screamed punching Gray in the face and instantly knocking him out. "I am not telling you guys anything!" Natsu screeched at everyone in the clan. 6 people approached Natsu but backed away slowly when Gajeel appeared in front of them with his arms crossed and a killing aura spreading around the 6 people. "I suggest you guys back off before anything _ugly_ happens." Gajeel growled and took Natsu away. The clan fell silent when the duo left the area.

Natsu and Gajeel had a walk around the Clan's gardens talking about things to do with the Job and the plan. It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon and they had 4 more hours until the job started. They were silent for a while until Gajeel asked him something: "Who _was_ this girl who you slept with you?" "Great not you too…" Natsu said with a sweat drop. "Look we met when I noticed she was following me, and I saw her again outside of the house when you left my room. I approached her and things started there, we went to my house, made a deal-" Gajeel looked at him. "What kind of deal?" Natsu thought for a moment. "We made a deal where we split the money half and half." Gajeel widened his eyes.

"I made a same deal with a blue-haired girl. She told me that she had a friend called Lucy and had blonde hair."

Natsu said: "That's interesting; Lucy perfectly matches her description of her friend."

"So what you're saying is…?"

"We made a deal to split the money among us."

Gajeel widened his eyes and so did Natsu. "How much was that job worth?" Natsu asked. "20 Million Yen for the pair who kills him." Gajeel replied. "So that means, we get 5 Million Yen each which isn't such a bad price to be honest." They walked around for a couple of minutes before entering the clan again with this time, everyone keeping quiet. Gray had a plaster on his nose and was talking to Erza.

* * *

**Sabertooth Clan Hall**

Lucy was sat next to Levy, her hands supporting her cheek and was daydreaming about last night and this morning. How she had slept with the pink-haired man and how warm he was. She kissed him this morning. SHE kissed him, and she liked it. Her friend Levy was blankly looking at the bare ceiling. She thought how Gajeel was so kind a passionate that night, how she ki- "Levy? Lucy?" Her friend Kori asked with an interesting and confusing face. "Wuh?!" They both said in unison as they were snapped out of their thoughts.

"What were you guys thinking?" Ayaka asked the duo. "Oh… erm… we weren't thinking… of anyone- I mean anything!" They both said trying to come back to reality.

The pink-haired girl and the white-haired girl grinned at each other. "Oooooh, you girls got yourselves a boyfriend haven't you?" They said teasingly. "No I haven't!" Levy said blushing red. All eyes turned to Lucy who hadn't said anything but was blushing really hard.

"… Lucy?"

"Well… I _may_ have a boyfriend." She squeaked out. "Kyaaa~!" Kori and Ayaka squealed in happiness causing people in the clan to stop and look at the commotion. "Lucy's got a boyfriend!" Ayaka shouted out.

"EHH?!"

Lucy sweat dropped as the clan began asking them about her love life. Fortunately for Lucy, she scared them all away so they wouldn't know that her boyfriend was from Fairy Tail. Just when things had settled, Sting had approached her. He slid over to Lucy grabbing her waist. "Who is this boyfriend of yours? Let me beat him up!" Lucy punched him in the gut making Sting let go of her waist clutching his stomach in pain. "Nobody, I mean _nobody _is going to touch my boyfriend, GOT THAT?!"

"A-Aye…" Sting replied slowly backing away from the blonde-haired teen. Rogue was flirting with Levy but was welcomed with a punch in the face sending him back crashing into a couple of tables.

Lucy and Levy came back to the table where their friends were. Kori put her hand on her cheek staring at Lucy. "Ne Lucy, what's your boyfriend's name?" Lucy whipped her head up. "Umm, let's talk about this outside." She dragged Kori out of the Clan Hall and grabbed her arms. "Promise not to tell _anyone_?" Lucy said giving Kori puppy eyes. "Fine..." She crossed her arms and waited for her answer.

"His name..."

"Is?"

Lucy hesitated at first but she gave in: "His name is Natsu Dragneel." Kori stared wide-eyed at her and then started to laugh. Lucy was very confused of her actions and gave her a questioning look. "Hahahaha! That's really funny Lucy; now seriously tell me who your boyfriend is!" Lucy pouted. "I already told you, it's Natsu Dragneel!"

"W-Wait you aren't joking?"

"No!"

Lucy looked down at the unconscious woman on the floor. _'It seems she couldn't take it. Hope she doesn't say anything about this to the clan or else she's dead.'_

She looked at her clock and realised it was now 4pm, 2 hours until they start the mission with Natsu and his friend along with Levy. Around 10 minutes later she was at her house and she collapsed in her bed. _'Hope the job goes well'_

Meanwhile, Natsu was at his little 'cottage' training his swordsmanship and practised with his guns at this side. He was practicing ever since he walked out of the clan hall around 12. Now it was 5pm, he had been training for 5 hours getting ready for the task ahead. Ready as ever he checked his Carbine and checking their magazines.

'_Let's see… 5… 10… 15 Mags, each with 45 bullets in them. Damn, why am I bringing all these shit?! It's not as if the plan isn't going to go well, right?'_ Natsu thought with a hint of a worrying face. He packed his Magazines in a small bag that attached to his belt. He went to the corner of the room where what seems to be a small saw and started to sharpen his combat knife. _'I wonder how Lucy's doing, tch. She's probably avoiding the clan for all I know' _He chuckled. Natsu looked at his watch; 5:30pm. _'Guess it's time to go.' _Lucy looked at the clock in her bedroom wall. _'I should get going at meet with Levy at the meeting point. Hope this plan goes well.'_

* * *

**6pm on the Roof**

Natsu and Gajeel held their binoculars to their eyes and saw the other Assassins getting mowed down one by one. They saw Lucy and Levy on a rooftop doing the same thing Natsu and Gajeel were doing. A couple of minutes passed and the other Assassins eventually gave up. The duo examined the Head of CIA despite the fact that he was wearing fedora hat covering his face. He was a slim figure with a black trench coat and black jeans. His shoes were a muddy brown colour, The Head had what seemed like a Colt 44. Inside the trench coat just hanging out. From the tuft of hair sticking out beneath his fedora, he could tell that he has brown hair with blonde streaks. You couldn't see his face but he reckoned there was a scar across his cheek judging from the deep shadow across his cheek.

"Natsu, head down to the streets and don't forget to wear that suit on the way down." Gajeel said readying his Barret 50. Cal.

"Got it!" He said as he ran his way down to the flight of stairs grabbing the suit on the way down and getting changed as he rolled downstairs. As the float passed their building, Natsu silently took out one of the Guards near the entrance and replaced the Guard with himself. Gajeel spoke through his headset.

"You're good to go; Lucy is down at the road with the Car delaying the Route."

"Okay, she should be there with the car strapped with C4."

"Yeah."

-At the Girls -

"Okay Levy; the explosive car is on route blocking their way." Lucy said getting out of the vehicle and speaking through the headset.

"Alright Lucy, you can head back into the building. Just to let you know Natsu is one of the Guards, you can spot him with his –"

"Pink hair." Lucy said smiling and blushing from the events this morning.

-Around the Bridge-

Juvia and Gray were setting up Explosives on the bridge pillars. "Gray-sama don't you think this is breaking the competition rules?" Juvia asked "Well… Gram- Master told us to do this so… it's master's orders." He said setting up all the wires. "That's true…" Juvia said fixing the detonator that is modded to make every explosives on the bridge blow up in synch. "So, how much do you think we are going to get doing this Gray-Sama?" Juvia asked while finishing what she was doing. "I would say 200,000 Yen since this is just a part of delaying the route." Gray finished setting the explosives up and out his arm around her waist. "C'mon Juvia we're done here, lets go." Juvia blushed and told her she needed to go home. Gray agreed and decided to head back to the Clan to report to the Master.

-Lucy and Levy-

"Lu-Chan, here they come!" And right on time the float came and Lucy instantly recognised Natsu with his pink hair. He had Sunglasses covering his eyes to hide his identity but he had that same grin on his face that he usually shows.

"Okay, Levy-Chan." Lucy said getting out her detonator.

The float stopped and 4 men when to the car to move it out of the way. Lucy pressed the button making the 4 people turn to ash from the explosive contents in the car.

"Alert! Alert! Get the Head into the Limo NOW!" 1 Guard said pulling out his gun and surveying the area.

"Got it." Another guard said. "Men! Clear this area of any Assassins that are trying to kill me!" The Head CIA said entering the Limo. "You there! Accompany me in the Limo." Pointing at Natsu. He saluted: "Right away sir." And he entered the Limo holding his Carbine out. They left with 2 cars by their side with at least 4 people in each car and 9 people all together in the Limo.

"Lu-Chan, you can take out the Guards now. I'll help you clear them out." Levy said speaking through her headset. "Okay, Levy. Hope this goes well!" She chuckled to herself and approached the remaining 8 guards on the road. She put her hood up to cover her face.

"Hey Lady, are you lost?" A guard asked, she didn't reply and soon after the man dropped dead on the floor, blood oozing from his chest where what seemed to be a sword in his chest. All the men around her drew their guns at her and were prepared to shoot until Lucy spoke out: "Let's have a little fun shall we?" and with that statement a bullet went into one of the Guards head. The bullet was from Levy who was sniping and covering her. Lucy pulled 2 katanas from her leg straps and deflected the bullets that were fired from the Guards. She spun round in a 360 degree angle and sliced 2 or 3 of the Guards' face instantly making the wound bleed. Her blades met with another guard's feet sending him down to the floor and saw his comrades sliced in half by the very demon herself. Blood covered her Cloak and hood, but it wasn't _her_ blood. It was _theirs. _The man who was currently on the floor with his legs cut off and blood pouring from the leg was still alive. Lucy decided to take this as an opportunity and decided to interrogate the bleeding man

"Hey there…" Lucy said sheathing her Katanas back into her leg strap "W-W-What do y-you want…?" The man stammered as he was breathing heavily clutching his leg. "Now, I just want you to answer a few questions for me, alright?" he nodded "Okay." He replied. "Tell me, what is this Head's name?" She looked down at him. "H-His name is… Will… Will Carell." He said hunging his head down. "Thanks you've been a great help." She stood up and shot the person in the head making all the blood and his brain splatter against the road.

"Alright, we got our information. Lets head back to the he-"

_***BOOM***_

"What the hell was that?!" Levy said as she leaped down from the building shielding her eyes from the bright rays. "The bridge!" Lucy's jaw dropped.

"NATSU!"

-A couple of Minutes before the Explosion-

Natsu was in the Limo with 2 guards and the CIA head, he was eyeing the 2 guards thinking up of a plan on how the kill the Head. "You boy." He said pointing at Natsu "Yes sir?" He gave him a silenced pistol fully loaded and said to keep it just in case. I grinned, _'Perfect.'_ And with that in a matter of few second he shot the 2 guards and put his pistol against the Head's throat. "Wh-What?!" He grinned deviously. "Now, let me ask you a few questions and I promise to spare you life." He lied on the last bit. The man nodded and began answering Natsu's questions. After a few questions later he asked him a final question: "What is your name?" The Head hesitated at first but he slowly got the answer out. "M-My name… is Will. Will Car-"

_***BOOM***_

The bridge exploded and the 2 cars fell in the water below while the limo Natsu and the Head were in toppled over upside down into the road.

"Gah!" Natsu said getting out of the car. "Damn that old man." He dragged Will out of the tipped over car and placed him against a railing. "Now, tell me what your last name is."

"C-Carrel *Cough* Will Carrel *Cough*"

"Thanks dude, really appreciated, but you know when I told you I would spare your life? Well I lied." The man's eyes widened "W-Wait! I know something that you will be interested in!" He said "And what is that old man?"

He hesitated at first but spoke: "The person… who killed your parents… was Je-" A bullet came directly on his face instantly killing him. Natsu turned around and saw 4 men with guns pointed at them. "What the hell! Why would you kill your own department!"

"Those were orders, and now our orders to kill you."

1 bullet shot was heard and 2 bodies dropped down dead on the floor. "W-Wuh?" Natsu was really confused until he remembered his headset. "Oi, bro you forgot I was here didn't you?" Gajeel snickered. "Umm, yeah… haha…" He scratched the back of his neck. "I'll let you take the other two."

"With pleasure!" He ran up to the 2 men and on the way he dodged a few bullets and picked up a sharp debris from the car on the floor and threw it at one of them piercing his face completely. Natsu ran up to last man kicking him in the gut and right-hooked him in the face. He did an uppercut to the Jaw, grabbed him by the collar and threw him off the edge.

He staggered along the rails and picked up his carbine, few minutes later he was greeted by Gajeel who patted him in the back. "5 Million Yen brother!" he said as he got 4 suitcases out from the back of the car. "Here wrap yourself up." He threw some bandages at Natsu. "Thanks…"

Just then, they heard footstep and so Gajeel aimed his Barret 50. Cal at the sound whilst Natsu held is Carbine close to him.

"Natsu!" A feminine voice shouted out and held Natsu in a bone-crushing hug. "H-Hello Lucy… I cant… breathe!" Natsu said while his face turning purple "Oh! Sorry Natsu." And she gave Natsu a light kiss on the lips. "So this is the Legendary Lucy Heartfillia." Gajeel smirked "Never knew an assassin like you would come from a rich family."

"Gajeel!" A blue-haired girl ran up to Gajeel and jumped on him knocking them both down to the floor still hugging each other. "Levy!" he slowly got up and kissed her forehead causing her to blush.

It took about 10 minutes of introduction before everyone got to know each other. They  
discussed on who was going to get the payment to them and Natsu was the person. He was to send 5 Million Yen to each of the 4 people. They went their separate ways, Gajeel going with Levy and Lucy tagging along with them. Natsu went back to his house to check if he has his payment converted to his account.

To: Natsu Dragneel

From: Unknown

Thank you for your cooperation. 20 million Yen has now been converted to your account. Have fun with the Cash.

"Ahh… Another job well done." Just then, a loud crash picked up in Natsu's ears as he turned his head. The last thing he saw was a person dressed in white just before he lost consciousness.

He woke up and was tied firmly to the chair. "So… Mr Dragneel."

"What do you want?" Natsu growled at them.

"We know who killed your parents."

* * *

**Heerrrroooooooooo. Mwahahahaha cliff hangers xD I love using them :P :O will Natsu finally find out who killed his parents! **

**Hehehehe Cya next time :P and dont forget to visit my friends' accounts :D Nyaapower **

**~Miggymo247 PEACE**


End file.
